The invention relates to a method for wrapping a bale or the like structure, preferably formed of synthetic fibers, for example, by means of a metal wire or band which taken from a supply coil, is extended around the bale, held at the ends, tightened around the bale by backward movement of the portion of the band connected to the supply coil, and the ends are joined by means of a tubular member surrounding the ends; and to an apparatus for performing the method.